Hogwarts - The Everlasting Castle
by Winter Cheshire
Summary: Hogwarts is the home of heroes, villains, and everything inbetween. Here we have another story to tell. This story started with a pair of twins who entered Slytherin 6 years ago, but now it is starting again with a young boy, the sister's younger brother. This boy is entering the school as a new student, and is soon to see that Hogwarts is indeed an amazing place... (OC Story)
1. Prologue

_Dear Mr. White,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Damen Arvette Henry_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

* * *

[Marcellene, Liliana, and Maurice]

The sky was getting light, the clock reading approximately 5am. Marcellene was awake and watching as Grayson, the family owl, flew back towards the house. She smiled, the caramel colored Tawny owl perched on the window sill in front of her. To her surprise, he was carrying an postmarked letter from Hogwarts. But it wasn't addressed to her or Liliana… it was for Maurice. She gave Grayson a treat before hurrying downstairs to the bakery silently so as not to wake her brother, seeing her mother standing at the oven, putting in a tray of scones. "Mother!"

"Marcellene? What is it?" she smiled at her daughter. She looked to the letter. "Oh? Is something the matter?"

"No, mother of course not." Marcellene shook her head. "This letter, it's addressed to Maurice."

"Really?" Her mother took a look at the envelope. "Oh goodness so it is!" she smiled wide. "Liliana!" the woman went to the door where Marcellene's twin Liliana was collecting the morning's mail. "Liliana, look what Grayson has brought back~!"

"What is it…?" she took one glance at the letter, eyes widening. "Ahh~! Maurice has a letter~!" she exclaimed, looking as ecstatic as her mother. A man with half-framed glasses walked in carrying a sack of flour. "Daddy look! Maurice got his letter~!"

"That's wonderful, dear." The man said, smiling. "Is he awake yet?"

"Not yet." Marcellene shook her head. "He was up late last night reading up on my old 1st year potions book." She added, Gilbert and Gilly wandering into the kitchen as Glenn, their father, jumped up onto the chair next to the mother of the household. "Good morning, Glenn. Gilly. Gilbert." She said, Gilbert meowing as Marcellene went to fill the food bowls and get them fresh water.

"Can I go send Grayson to Maurice's window, Marcellene?"

"If you like. Make sure it's open if you do."

"You got it~!" she nodded, hurrying back to her room and going to give Grayson the letter before instructing him to fly it to their brother's window, casting a tiny spell to open Maurice's window and allow the Tawny Owl through. The boy in the room woke and Liliana snuck back downstairs to await her brother's arrival.

Maurice looked at Grayson. "What is it?" he asked, taking the letter from the owl. He stared at it… his acceptance letter… he sighed and got up, rubbing his eyes. "So I get to go to school with Marci and Liliana…" he stood up and got dressed, looking tired. He wandered downstairs and was greeted with breakfast, looking to his sisters and parents. "… Morning…"

* * *

[Evelyn]

The bubbly Professor wandered the streets of Diagon Alley, retrieving all sorts of things. "Ahh, another year has ended and already I'm excited for next year~" she said cheerfully. "What do you think, Oswald~?" she giggled. The Snowy Owl cooed as it sat on her shoulder. Despite Evelyn's thin build, she was surprisingly strong. Oswald's deep amber eyes watched everything and everyone that caught his interest, the bird seeming to be waiting for something. "Haha, looking forward to some treats, I take it?" she said cheerfully to her owl. "Don't worry, we'll get some soon. But first I need to go stop at Gringotts, okay?"

* * *

[Kalie]

The Midnight household was full of people, as usual. Kalie was upstairs, avoiding the chaos of dinner time, unpacking from her trip back from Hogwarts with her brothers. She couldn't believe that Tobias was actually going to be Head Boy for Gyffindor this coming year, but it made her smile. And her closest brother, Eric, was in the running for becoming a house prefect. What surprised Kalie the most though was that Marcellene, a girl from Slytherin and a House Prefect herself, had stepped up to defend her brother's recommendation the previous year, when many of his house opposed it. Marcellene was rather frightening, and rumors of her flew around school all the time. She was muggle born but an excellent witch, pretty and very intimidating to many people. But Kalie had befriended the girl through her house's 6th year male prefect; Alviss Lune, hopefully the soon to be Ravenclaw Head Boy. Kalie looked at her materials list after she had ensured that her bags were emptied of all her clothes and whatnot. "I can't wait~" she smiled to herself, hearing her mother calling her to dinner. "Coming!"

* * *

[Alviss]

It was Summer time… it was hot outside… being in this stuffy apartment didn't help, but Alviss figured it was better than being near his parents… He sat in the room his brother had given him, his shirt hanging over the back of his chair as he laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Amarette had asked him to come home with her, but he refused… he couldn't go home… his parents were sure to lecture him and yell at him and all those things they were oh so prone to doing when he did something wrong. He grumbled to himself, getting up and ruffling his hair, heading to the bathroom to run water over his head, his tattoos pitch black and sharp edged, like daggers. He stared at his reflection before running the water over the back of his head. He heard a knock, looking up to see his big brother standing at the door. "What's up?"

"Your girlfriend sent this." He handed a box of home made biscuits to the boy. "Seriously, you go through these things like there's no tomorrow…" he sighed. "You've got one generous girl."

"You didn't tell mom or dad, right?"

"Of course not, I'm not stupid…" he replied. "Just make sure you're careful…" If they do figure it out, Mom's gonna be really pissed… I don't wanna be on the sharp end of the stick if that happens…"

"… I'll try to be."

* * *

Name: Marcellene White

Age: 16

House and Year: Slytherin, 6th Year (Prefect)

Personality: A little aloof and cold, but generally a nice person until someone crosses her. Often she doesn't speak up and keeps things bottled up until she can't take anymore. Has been seen protecting younger students from all houses from bullying (mostly her own house is causing the trouble). Anyone who dislikes her refrains from speaking up about it thanks to her intimidating nature. Her silence and demeanor have struck many a 1st year with fear. She is very kind and demure around her friends and siblings, but if she gets upset at someone, it's not exactly safe to stick around.

Appearance: Long, somewhat thick dark indigo hair that she often wears up in a twist and pins with a claw hairclip thanks to it getting in her way while she works. She wears her bangs with a side part, which creates a bit of an overhang on the left of her face. Her skin is moderately fair, and despite a few freckles, she has a very clean complexion. She has slate blue eyes, much like Liliana, but they seem to always be narrowed, either in a glare or in exhaustion. She is a healthy weight and she has excellent posture when she isn't tired.

She wears black frame glasses and often she looks a little disheveled thanks to her hair falling out of its up-do. Her face is rounded and her ears are not pierced, and she wears necklaces often. She often wears a false cuff earring with a dragon engraved on it, the hanging part holding a two-tone stone in it. She wears her uniform well, her D-cup bust, somewhat wide hips, and small waist giving her an hourglass that is the envy of many a female student, though she doesn't appreciate the attention for it. She wears her uniform properly, and she always rolls up her sleeves to write or do class activities so as not to dirty her sleeves.

Much of Marcellene's wardrobe consists of the color black, aside from her uniform. She hardly wears anything light or bright excluding her white collared shirts, and she is fairly modest when it comes to her means of dressing outside of school. She also often wears wedges when not in uniform so she can be the slightest bit taller. Her 5'4" stature makes her feel short sometimes.

Bio: Marcellene is Liliana's twin sister, though you wouldn't exactly know it by looking at them. She is muggle born but she is an excellent witch and her skills lie in Potions and Astronomy. She is terrible at Arithmancy, and her favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures. Marcellene, like her sister, is an unregistered Animagus (purple dragon), but when she gets angry, her eyes turn bright purple and her pupils sharpen dangerously. Because of her temper, she prefers never to change into her dragon form despite her ability to do so at will. She is often seen with a black cat named Gilbert, who's deep golden eyes scare the daylights out of anyone who crosses his path in a dark hallway. Gilbert is excellent at hiding and escaping from situations that would otherwise bring harm to cats. She got him before her first year, their mother's cat Glenn brought home two kittens.

Relations: Marcellene's relations aside from her friends at school are rarely talked about, and no one asks. She keeps those personal things to herself for the most part, unless something comes up and it requires her to talk about it. Her cat seems to be quite adept at talking to Marcellene through his meows and purrs, the girl seeming to know exactly what he needs and when he needs it. But he is often not at her side, which confuses a lot of people, but Gilbert often runs off to be around the White's youngest sibling, Maurice.

Other: Marcellene enjoys sweets, but always has to have something to balance out the sugar she intakes, like tea or a salty food of some sort.

* * *

Name: Maurice White

Age: 10

House and Year: Hufflepuff, 1st year

Personality: Quiet, shy, and often rather reluctant to speak, Maurice is the youngest of the White family. When they were young, he was always looked after by both of his sisters, but they never mentioned him to anyone at school by name. The boy stuck to Marcellene's side in childhood like glue and listened to her every word, always being well behaved and even sometimes reading through Marcellene's or Liliana's old text books when it was a subject he was interested in. He is exceptionally quiet around strangers, but when with Marcellene he seems to be a little less anxious about talking to people. For some reason he is not quite as clingy to Liliana, though he does treat her with respect.

Appearance: Maurice has pitch black hair that frames his young face and has bangs that over hang a little into his eyes when he forgets to get them cut. His eyes are icy blue and his skin is fair, and he often has an awful bed head when he wakes up. When Maurice wears his uniform, he wears it like a model student, everything buttoned up and his tie perfect. He has great eyesight, and he is fairly thin, and when he is outside of class he dresses much the same way. Maurice likes oversized sweaters when he is not in class, and he often borrows some of Marcellene's old sweaters because he says they fit him well. His expression is usually fairly muted, and he doesn't smile too often.

Bio: Maurice, being the youngest child of the White family, grew up sheltered by his sisters. He grew up in a kind household, and he is very attached to Marcellene. Everyone said he spent more time with her than with his own mother. Not that he cared. He began picking up on Marcellene's habits since he was around her so often. He doesn't dislike the rest of his family, but he doesn't really want to be around them as much. He is nice to Liliana, but he doesn't cling to her like he does with Marcellene. Until they get passive-aggressive with one another, then he's not AS nice.

Relations: Clings to Marcellene. No pet, but he likes animals. Gilbert sticks to his side when Marcellene doesn't need him, and leaves only for his daily feedings or to go outside. For the most part, Gilbert roams by himself and only returns to Marcellene when she is giving him attention or when he wants to eat. He gets his animal love from his mother.

Other: Loves any good food, and is constantly looking to play with Marcellene's cat Gilbert. He calls Marcellene "Marci".

* * *

Name: Liliana White

Age: 16

House and Year: Slytherin, 6th year

Personality: Sweet but can say sharp things shockingly, fiery but shy when meeting strangers, clever but terrible at potions, excels at charms and dueling

Appearance: Dark red shoulder length hair, grayish blue eyes that turn green if she's happy or angry, pale skin with light freckling, dragon earring/ cuff in her left ear. Liliana is about 5'4, a little bit too skinny (narrower hips) but has a bubble butt (that she gets teased about) with C cup size (which makes her a little jealous of Marcellene). She usually wears her hair wavy down though sometimes she braids it. Liliana hardly wear other colors than black or white just like her twin. She wears her uniform buttoned up to the second one, leaving the first one open.

Bio: Comes from a Muggle family but is a proud/ progressive Slytherin. The White family is basically the opposite of the Black family. They are a poor working people; bakers, in fact. She is an unregistered animagus (red dragon) and like Tonks can change her appearance at will. Also plays a main chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Her cat, Gilly, is a grey-striped cat and Gilbert's littermate. Gilly has mint green eyes and is quite bratty and will only hang around Liliana or Marecellene but no else. She hisses if anyone approaches her but she loves her brother Gilbert. He's the only other being she won't bite or hiss at (she never scratches).

Relations: Pretty independent, but can occasionally become clingy to her twin. But she still loves Maurice, she just isn't as attentive to the boy. She and Maurice can get a little passive-aggressive towards each other for their sister's attention. Also spends a lot of time with the Potions Professor, since she is awful at the subject and in order to advance to the final year, she needs to do well.

Other: Spaghetti, cheesecake, and black licorice are her favorite foods.

* * *

Name: Kalie Midnight

Age: 14

House: Ravenclaw, 4th Year

Personality: Shy at first, although once you get to know her she can be friendly. Her mind tends to wander as her overactive imagination leads her all over the castle.

Appearance: long wavy brown hair and eyes. She wears her usual Ravenclaw uniform. Is often wearing gloves as she is always going out to look for magical creatures and plants. She has a pet chinchilla that often follows her.

Bio: She is a Half blood. Her mother is from a strong line of pure bloods. While her father is a muggle born wizard. They met in hogwarts and her mother went against her family to be with him. She was cut from her family until she had her first born and they accepted her and her husband in order to see their grandchildren. Her mother is the only daughter of the family along with two brothers. Her father also has a brother. Kalie is the youngest child. She is four older brothers. Blake is the eldest he is 25 and was in Ravenclaw. Then there are Tobias and Adrian who are 7th years both are Gryffindors and are 17. Then there is Eric who is closer to Kalie he is a 5th year Slytherin. 15yrs old. She was put into Ravenclaw for her creativity and mind power.

Relations: She is often picked on by her brothers playfully but they are often protective over her as well. She is often seen with Eric since they are closer in school year. Eric is in slytherin because he wants to become strong like his brother. So the hat put him in slytherin because his want for power and is strong leadership and cunning personality he developed growing up. The house often books down on him because he is a half blood. He may be in Slytherin but Kalie knows he is a Gryffindor at heart.

Other: Is not extremely picky and will eat just about anything.

* * *

Name: Evelyn Laufiette

Age: 27

House and Year: Transfiguration Professor

Personality: Calm and often smiling, almost never seen upset or frowning. Evelyn's demeanor makes her a loveable Professor as well as a frightening one. She often scolds her misbehaving students with a smile and dishes out reprimands verbally, her smile never leaving her face. Only if you really upset her does she choose to make you write papers for her, and it takes a LOT to get that to happen. Otherwise, Evelyn is a very kind person, and she takes great care to ensure that her students understand the subject matter, explaining things simply and thoroughly for everyone who takes her classes.

Appearance: Evelyn has straight, light brown hair that falls to her hips in the back and to her shoulders in the front, her bangs cut to hang over her eyebrows. Her eyes are light green that seems almost grey in dim lighting. Her figure is slim and she is often seen as fragile to many, her youthful face adding to the effect. She tends to cover up very thoroughly, and seems very proper in everything she does.

Evelyn wears a lot of white, taupe, and dark blue. Her normal teaching outfit consists of a taupe high-collar shirt, a white skirt with dark blue accents and petticoat, a dark blue waist-length cardigan with puffed sleeves and taupe trim, tied with a taupe ribbon. Her hat is a dark blue beret with white trim, and her shoes are dark blue boots. When not teaching classes, she often wears long dresses and shawls, wearing frameless reading glasses and tying her hair back in a low ponytail with a ribbon.

Bio: Evelyn is an excellent teacher and she always made sure that her students understood her materials. She doesn't have much of a personal life due to her constant working habits and her love of the school. Evelyn is highly devoted to teaching, and thus she prefers not to let herself get wrapped up in other things. She was a student of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but chose to teach at Hogwarts because she said she wanted to broaden her horizons and get a fresh start as a teacher where no one knew her. Evelyn is a registered animagus, a Brown Bear to be precise.

Relations: None to speak of.

Other: Evelyn loves to eat pasta. She can go through so much of it that the Headmaster makes sure she has a whole plate of it to herself. Everyone wonders where is all goes. She also has a Snowy Owl named Oswald, who's amber eyes are darker than most of his breed.

* * *

Name: Alviss Lune

Age: 18

House and Year: Ravenclaw, 7th Year (Head Boy and Prefect)

Personality: Aloof and often too proud for his own good, Alviss tends to be a boy who does everything himself and never asks for help from anyone. He keeps to himself but despite this he was made Head Boy, as he is a very commanding presence and he is a very proper person. He is a little harsh with his sister Amarette, but he never mistreats her. Just reminds her that she has to write home to their parents and eat proper meals, which she often forgets to do.

Appearance: Dark greyish-black hair with a blue tinge to it, toned musculature, and relatively a well-proportioned but thin body. His skin is slightly tanned and he has medium-grey eyes. He has a tattoo on his back from a practice his family was said to have stopped, but he keeps the tattoo hidden. He doesn't like advertising it. Every girl who likes him has come up with a different story about what it is, but none of them are right. He's about 5' 7", and he's always wearing a sectioned metal chain on his hip.

Bio: Alviss is the middle child of the Lune Family, his older brother having graduated Hogwarts 5 years before, and currently working in the Ministry of Magic. His sister, Amarette, is a 2nd year who he looks after despite being in different houses. He had a huge falling out with his parents when he was 14, and he has since never returned home. Instead, when Hogwarts closes for the summer, he goes to live with his brother.  
When he started attending Hogwarts, his brother was a 6th year Prefect. Alviss was constantly picked on because of his heritage, but he didn't care. The Lune Family was treated poorly, even his brother had been bullied. But Alviss was proud and he didn't care about what happened to him. However all that isolation made him pretty cold, and his stoic behavior left him with very few friends. That is, until his 3rd year. This was the year he met Marcellene and Liliana. He met the 2nd years in the halls, when someone from his house was picking on them for being muggle-born. He was going to step in when Marcellene kicked the boy so hard that he was knocked unconscious when he hit the floor. When the girl was called to the Headmistresses office, Alviss stood up for her and said it was in self-defense. Though both houses had points docked, Marcellene thanked Alviss for his testimony.

Alviss and Marcellene were both a bit awkward when it came to socializing, but they were good friends after this incident. They attended many classes together since Marcellene excelled at subjects Alviss was not as good with and Alviss excelled at subjects Marcellene struggled with. They helped one another out a lot. Even now, Marcellene helps Alviss with things like younger girls taking his things to "return" to him later, pretending as though they had found it laying around. And in exchange, Alviss helps Marcellene with various small favors.

Relations: Alviss keeps to himself, and he doesn't often talk about any relations he has to others. He is often seen scolding his 2nd year sister, Amarette, for forgetting to write home to their parents. He doesn't write home because he had a falling out with his parents in previous years. Rumors are going around that he's in a secret relationship with someone in a different house, but no one seems able to find out who it is.

Other: Alviss doesn't show much of a preference in food, but his roommates know that he likes to eat home-made baked goods. They also know that he gets a lot of sweets delivered to him. Some from "secret admirers", some from within the Ravenclaw House. But he carries around a container that has the sweets he eats all the time, and it's not one delivered to his doorstep, those that are often being given away or returned to the girls who gave them. The container he keeps sometimes vanishes for a day returns the following morning full of new sweets.

* * *

 **Notable Characters:**

 **Headmistress -** Ophelia Cordova Rosen  
 **Deputy Headmaster -** Damen Arvette Henry

 **Professors and Staff**

\- Evelyn Laufiette (Transfiguration)

\- Angela Willow (Herbology)

\- Lucian Strauss (Defense Against the Dark Arts)

\- Pythius Argia Froyd (Ancient Runes / Head of Ravenclaw House)

\- Edna Bergstrom (History of Magic)

\- Edgar Bergstrom (Muggle Studies)

\- Primrose Tarfuffle (Divination / Head of Hufflepuff House)

\- Deeter Monroe (Charms / Head of Gryffindor House)

\- Sidney Elvira (Care of Magical Creatures / Groundskeeper)

\- Novella Rione (Flying)

\- Vincent Eriol (Librarian)

\- Nanette Solie' (Matron / Head Nurse)

\- Bartholemew Folie (Castle Caretaker)

\- Nadia Guggenhorst (Arithmancy)

\- Clyde Deveroux (Astronomy)

\- Jon Sabine (Potions / Head of Slytherin House)

 **Notable Prefects of Each House**

\- Ferina Locking (Hufflepuff 6th Year)

\- Marcellene White (Slytherin 6th Year)

\- Tobias Midnight (Gryffindor 7th Year - Head Boy

\- Alviss Lune (Ravenclaw 7th Year - Head Boy)

* * *

((So... I started another Fanfic... Ahaha- ; v ;  
Harry Potter has been a huge part of childhood for me, so I wanted to write a story.  
I hope you all enjoy it~  
Feel free to check out my other stories too, if you like~

Please note, Liliana White was created by my lovely sister, the Spring Cheshire~ And Kalie Midnight was created by another friend of mine~

-Winter Cheshire))


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

* * *

Maurice walked with his sisters as they headed into King's Cross station, keeping close and walking quickly. Gilbert sat in his cage, asleep. Gilly was watching people go by as they rolled through the corridors and over to where the platform was. Maurice didn't make eye contact with anyone, hurrying along behind his sisters as they made it to the passage to the 9 and ¾ platform. "Liliana, go." Marcellene stated, the red head nodding before rushing through the wall, Maurice's eyes going wide. "See? It's safe." She tousled his hair. "Now, go on. Quick." She said, glancing around. No one seemed to even notice as he passed through.

Once all three siblings were on the platform, they were greeted with familiar faces. "Marcellene~! Liliana~!" a young lady with platinum blonds hair and an orange beret ran over. "Oh, and who's this handsome little man~?"

"Ferina, this is our brother. Maurice. Maurice, this is Hufflepuff Prefect, Ferina Locking." Marcellene stated, Liliana waving to a couple of girls from other houses who greeted her with a smile.

"… Nice to meet you…" Maurice bowed his head, Ferina smiling.

"Aww he's sooo cute~!" Ferina exclaimed, putting her hands to her cheeks and shaking her head back and forth. "Oh, Marcellene." She stood up. "Have you seen Amarette? I promised her one of my old books, but I couldn't send it by owl. It was too heavy for her."

"No, we just got here…" Marcellene stated. "But I can assume that one of the two will be along soon… do you want to wait with us?" she asked, letting Gilbert out of his cage and putting her luggage with everything else being packed away into the train. She gave Gilbert to Maurice, the cat wrapping himself around the boy's shoulders, Gilly coming out of her cage to sit on Liliana's shoulder. "Knowing Amarette, she'll be looking for us too… I promised her a leather pouch for a bottle of her fast drying ink."

"Oh, really? That sounds like a good trade, that does~ I still have the one you made me." Ferina said as they headed into the train to find seats. Maurice clung to Marcellene's side, Liliana smiling and waving at other students as Marcellene kept an eye on her brother. Ferina went to walk with Liliana and soon the pair found a couple of empty booths, Marcellene and Liliana leading Maurice into one while Ferina occupied the other. But soon Liliana went to sit with Ferina to talk about classes this year. No one seemed to want to enter the cars the twins were in, looking intimidated by Marcellene and not wanting to interrupt the talk Liliana was having.

"Marci?" Marcellene turned to her brother as Gilbert jumped down from his neck, moving to sit on Marcellene's lap. "Why is everyone scared of you?" The train began moving, and they were off.

"… I dunno, kiddo." She sighed. "I guess I'm scary…" she failed to mention how cold she was at school. "But don't worry, we're holding these seats for friends anyway." She said, Maurice nodding and watching the door for signs of someone who was going to enter the booth. "Hey." She tousled his hair. "Here." She handed him a little leather bag with some coins in it. "It isn't much, but I figured you might need it… just in case." She tousled his hair. "Liliana gave some money too, so hold onto it…" she smiled softly at her brother, the boy nodding in response. "If anyone says something bad to you, tell Gilbert and he'll come straight to me… if anyone steals from you, tell the head of our house."

"And if I need to see you? If someone decides to use more then words?"

"Haha… silly boy." She pet his head much more gently. "If you need me, I want you to use that pendant I gave you. Just hold it in your hand and say the incantation."

"Augendae Praesidium for keeping me safe from small time spells and tricks… Occulus Repertum so you can find me quickly."

"That's right." She kissed his forehead, smiling. "And I'll come save you… I promise."

"… Okay." He nodded, hugging onto his sister. "Thanks, Marci…"

"No problem, kiddo." She looked up as she heard the door open, Maurice letting go immediately. "Oh, there you are…"

"Marcellene~! Is this him?" Amarette jumped to hug onto Marcellene, carrying the fast drying ink bottle in her hand. "Is this the cute baby brother you mentioned?"

"Yes, Amarette. This is him." She handed Amarette the little leather bag she'd made for her. "Liliana is in the next car, if you want to see her… Ferina is there too."

"Oh really? Okay I'll go right now!" she left the bottle and took the bag, rushing to the next car and leaving her big brother Alviss in her wake. The boy walked into the car, sighing at his little sister's behavior. You could hear the loud talking in the next car from the three girls, the dark haired boy taking a seat across from Marcellene.

"I'm sorry about her…"

"Don't be, she has the energy to spare, doesn't she?" Marcellene stated. "She's young yet, let her enjoy it." She paused. "Oh, yes, Alviss. This is my brother, Maurice. Incoming 1st year. Maurice this is Alviss. Ravenclaw, 7th Year Prefect."

"Ah, the infamous baby brother." Alviss nodded. "Nice to meet you, Maurice."

"Nice to meet you too…" the boy nodded his head at the older boy. He stared for a minute before he pulled out some headphones and put them over his ears, Gilbert going to sit on Maurice's lap before looking up at Marcellene, meowing then laying down. Marcellene getting up to sit next to Alviss, taking the window seat.

"Since when do you sit with me in the train?"

"Amarette insisted." Alviss said, looking at the girl. "I'm sorry for having to interrupt time with your brother."

"Don't apologize for that…" she looked to the window. "… He's attending Hogwarts now… so I'll see him more often now than I have in the past 5 years…" she turned back to Alviss. "… I hope you didn't mind the biscuits…"

"They were good. I had to make them last though, since you were busy." He leaned back against the seat and sighed. "… do you mind making something with strawberry next?"

"That will cost you." She replied, crossing her arms.

"I don't mind paying the price." He glanced across at Maurice and out the door to make sure no one was looking before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "But I want you to kiss me if you want more attention."

"… Fine." She grumbled, turning to him and leaning in, catching his lips in a short kiss. "… what kind of thing did you have in mind?"

"Something that will be easy to eat… won't spoil easily…" he took her hand. "Cookies, maybe?"

"Either cookies or scones…" she muttered.

"Ooh, scones sound good…" Alviss smiled a little, squeezing her hand, making her take a sharp intake of breath, her hand trembling a little bit. "Hey, easy… I know you don't do well with contact, just relax…" he stated simply, allowing her to calm down before he gave her hand one more squeeze, this time Marcellene's hand squeezed back. "See?"

"… Sorry…"

"Don't apologize… you'll get used to it." He smiled, letting go of her hand so she could calm down. "… I missed you over the break…"

"… I missed you too." She leaned against him a little, closing her eyes and calming herself down by slowing her breathing. "… So, you graduate at the end of the year if you pass your classes… what are you going to do after?"

"… Honestly? I don't know." He mumbled.

"… well, you'll figure it out." She clung to his sleeve. "… I'm sure someone's waiting to give you a job somewhere…"

"… guess so…" he replied, letting her sit there, closing his eyes to think, Maurice glancing up at them from the other side of the car as he listened to his music, soon closing his eyes again to let them rest.

* * *

Upon their arrival, Alviss lead Amarette out of the train, Marcellene leading Maurice and Liliana along. Ferina had run off to look for her friends. But as they walked, Marcellene heard someone calling for her, turning to nearly get knocked over by a brunette girl being accompanied by a few boys. "Kalie."

"Marcellene~!" the girl giggled. "I found you~!"

"Yes, please get off." The girl sighed, one of the boys with Kalie prying her off the Slytherin 6th year. "Thank you, Eric."

"No problem." He replied. "You know how Kalie is…"

"Unfortunately." Marcellene said. "Tobias. Adrian." She greeted the Gryffindor boys. "I'm sorry about Kalie stopping you to find me. I didn't realize your sister was going to cling this much."

"It's fine." Tobias stated. "After all, it's not often she makes friends who can handle her… rambunctious behavior…" he smiled a little. "Thank you for putting up with Kalie…"

"Not at all." She shook her head. "Oh, I should introduce you." She turned to Liliana and Maurice. "These are my siblings… Liliana is my twin and Maurice is my brother..."

"Nice to meet you." Tobias said with a smile, Adrian nodding his head but looking a little apprehensive, having been the only one to have not yet met Marcellene in person. Eric bowed his head, Liliana waving, recognizing the boy as the one that Marcellene had stepped up for the year before, when he was being ridiculed about having become a candidate for Prefect. Kalie went to greet Maurice, but he ducked behind Marcellene, Gilbert hissing a little at the girl to warn her to back off from the boy.

"Ah, careful Kalie." Marcellene stated. "Gil doesn't like people getting too close to Maurice… He's very protective."

"Ahaha, Gil reminds me of you, Marcellene." The girl grinned. "Come on, let's get to the castle~!" she lead her brothers along the path to the boats, the 3 older boys trailing after their energetic sister. Maurice looked up at his sister, who seemed a little tired. He grabbed she sleeve of her robe, making her look down at him.

"Sorry, Marci…"

"It's alright, Maurice… come on." She said, leading him along, Liliana smiling, Gilly on her shoulders still.

Upon arriving at the castle the 1st year students were greeted at the front of the great hall by the Deputy Headmaster, having been separated from the older students, who had gone in to take their places in their respective tables. Liliana and Marcellene sat at the Slytherin table. Tobias and Adrian sat at the Gryffindor table. Kalie and Alviss sat separately at the Ravenclaw table. And Amarette and Ferina together at the Hufflepuff table, since the girls wanted to do some chatting about things. Maurice stood outside with the other first years, Gilbert staying with him to calm his nerves.

"Welcome." The booming voice of Damen Avarette Henry, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, greeted the students. "You first years are about to enter the Great Hall of Horwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… Before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses, and Headmistress Rosen will inform you of the rules once you are sorted into your houses… I am simply here to wish you luck." He smiled, opening the door behind him and walking the first years into the hall, where they were to stand at the front of the hall. Gilbert jumped down to walk alongside Maurice as he got into the hall, meowing a little at the boy, who looked down and nodded at the cat. Professor Henry began calling names and sorting students into their houses. "Maurice White." The boy looked up and stepped forward, seeming extremely calm. Gilbert stood and waited, staring at his little human friend as he sat in the chair and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmm… I see I see… you're another White… Hmmm…." The hat pondered. "I think your talents lie elsewhere… not with Slytherin, no no. I think… you belong to… Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuffs cheered, and the boy let Professor Henry remove the hat, then went to where he noticed Ferina and Amarette, Gilbert walking right alongside the boy. He did not look up at anyone… he didn't smile… he just sat, letting Ferina welcome him to the house and watching as Gilbert glared hard at Amarette for trying to hug him, pulling the cat into his lap. He took a deep breath, Gilbert purring a little and rubbing his face against Maurice's shoulder.

Meanwhile on the Slytherin table, Marcellene was exuding a rather terrifying energy. Liliana was the only one who dared sit right next to her. "It's okay, Marcellene. Hufflepuff will be good for him~ He's never been all that ambition driven anyway." The girl smiled.

"It's not that that's making me mad." The girl with glasses stated, glaring at one of the girls on the Hufflepuff table. "That 2nd year is eyeing him up, I want to rip off her face."

"Oooh, don't worry~ Once those girls get a taste of your scary side, I doubt they'll try anything." Liliana giggled. "Of course I could always take care of it for you." She added as the sorting ceremony continued, keeping their voices down so as not to get into trouble.

"No… if anyone's getting in trouble for it, I think it's better not to be you… besides, she'll notice in a second." Marcellene added, noting that one of the girl's friends caught her glaring, the girl freezing in place for a second before shaking her friend's arm, pointing to Marcellene discreetly, the dirty blonde hair of the 2nd year who'd been watching Maurice turning to look at Marcellene, also freezing in place, fear striking and making her shiver, turning away immediately. "See?"

"Man… you're so scary, Marcellene." The Slytherin Head Boy said, smirking. "Are you scaring those girls for fun?"

"I'm scaring some sense into them." She replied simply. "My brother is off limits."

"Brother?" the young man paused. "Oh, so Maurice White is your kid brother? Man, I can't tell who's related to who anymore…" he sighed.

"Well look at Liliana and Marcellene." Another 7th year stated. "They're twins, but aside from their eye color and those earrings, they hardly look anything alike."

"True."

* * *

As the night went on and the feast concluded, the students began heading for their dorms. But on the way out, Marcellene went to catch up to Maurice, the Hufflepuffs around him scattering at the sudden appearance of the Slytherin 6th Year Prefect. "Hey, Maurice."

"Marci… can I take Gil with me tonight?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you can." She pet his head. "Gil, stick to him like glue." She told the cat, who meowed and jumped onto Maurice's shoulders. "Good boy." She stroked Gil's ear before ushering her brother back towards his house mates, turning to her own house. "Slytherins, keep in line! Dorms are that way, follow the prefects!"

"Haha, you're so scary Marcellene~" Liliana said, standing next to her sister now. "Always so cool, though~ My twin is a Prefect~ I'm so proud~!"

"Yeah yeah, you said that last year." Marcellene grumbled. She kept an eye on the students, catching the Head Girl of her house glaring at her. "Oh just bloody brilliant, what have I done to get her knickers in a knot?" she asked Liliana, the smiley sister looking to the head girl, then to her twin.

"Isn't she always mad at you, though? Because you get into trouble a lot?"

"It's only when someone upsets me." She retorted. "At least she's not like that annoying red head girl from Ravenclaw…"

"Oh, you mean Freya?" Liliana asked. "She doesn't like you cause you hang out with Alviss a lot… and she's got the hots for him."

"I know, Liliana." Marcellene sighed. "If she ever came to pick a fight with me, I would probably do something unsightly to her…"

"Haha, well I'd sooner curse her~ No one hurts you with me around, Marcellene~"

"… Don't get caught, then." The indigo-haired girl tousled her twin's dark red locks before they followed the last of the Slytherins down the hall, keeping them in line and chatting as they walked. "At least Maurice landed himself in a relatively calm house…"

"Yes, we should be thankful for that." Liliana smiled. "But no matter which house, someone will look after him, don't you think?"

"… I wonder about that… but I can hope, I suppose…" she sat herself down once they were in their dorm, staring at the floor. "I just hope none of the people we got into tussles with causes him any issues… or Slytherin will be losing a lot of points we need to make up for."

"Haha, well we're good at making up those points, so it's alright~" Liliana chuckled, dressing for bed as her sister laid down, removing her glasses. "Besides, if anyone DOES happen to pick on Maurice, I'm sure that karma will come along and nip them in the bud pretty darn quick~"

"… Yes well." Marcellene stared at the ceiling. She got back up and went to grab something from her bag. "You go on to bed, Liliana… I'm gonna be up thinking for a bit." She removed some scrap piece of leather and a large sewing needle, also removing a spool of thick thread and a pair of small scissors.

"Alright, Marcellene~ Don't be up too late, we have class in the morning~" the girl removed her earring before she sat down to curl up in bed, Gilly taking Liliana's second pillow to sleep on. The girl fell asleep quickly, Marcellene smiling at her twin before she went about sewing the little leather piece into a pouch, much like the one she had given to Maurice on the train. Once she was done, she placed the newly made pouch away, turned out her light and went to sleep.

* * *

((Here's my first chapter~

For those of you who didn't like my prologue, I apologize but that's how I write my prologues for the most part... I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-Winter Cheshire))


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

* * *

Maurice went about attending his classes, Gilbert sticking to his side all morning. But when the black cat went looking for Marcellene to give him some food, a 5th year Hufflepuff walked over to the boy, knocking him down and making him drop his books. Maurice turned to the person and stared, looking bothered. "Well well well… if it isn't the White's newest addition to the school…" he sneered. "Your older sisters have caused such trouble… Slytherins always were bad, but your sisters think they're all high and mighty. Just cause one's on the Quidditch Team and the other's a House Prefect." Maurice looked apprehensive, putting a hand around his pendant. "Probably would have been better for a brat like you not to have been places apart from you older sisters. Or better yet, better for you not to have been let into a school like this… you're from a Muggle Family, aren't you? Do you even know magic?" he scoffed, soon walking away though. Maurice felt people staring and talking, but he simply gathered his books and began walking to his next class.

* * *

Flashback -

Maurice sat on his bed, tugging on the arm of the stuffed bear that Marcellene had made for him before she went off to this new school of hers with Liliana in tow. Less than a month, and he missed his sisters terribly. Glenn, his mother's cat, pushed his way into the boy's bedroom and jumped to sit next to him, allowing the boy to pet him. "… Glenn… what if I'm not like Marci and Liliana?" he asked, feeling a little depressed. "What if… what if I don't have any special powers? What if I can't do magic?" he asked, looking upset; looking like he might cry. He was only a child, approaching 5 years in age. But this was the heaviest weighing thing on his mind. He adored Marcellene, always wanting to be just like his big sister. But now, the goals had changed… if he wasn't magic… if he was a muggle like his parents… he shook his head, telling himself not to think like that, then hugged the bear close to his chest. Glenn sniffed Maurice's hand before laying his head on the boy's leg, letting out a low purring noise. Maurice nodded at Glenn, petting the cat's ear like Marcellene had showed him. "… Thanks, Glenn…" The cat replied with a long purr, flicking his tail across the bed.

* * *

When Maurice got back to the common room later that night, he sat down in a chair, looking upset. He hadn't told Marcellene about it, and he hadn't Liliana… he hadn't told anyone. Amarette, who's noticed his lack of an appetite at dinner, took a seat next to him, watching him. "Something the matter?" she asked Maurice.

"… Nothing."

"You're not all that good at lying, are you?" she smiled, patting his head. "Did someone pick on you because of your family?" she asked, Maurice's eyes widening as he looked up at Amarette. "Ah, I thought so." She sighed. "Don't worry, I know what that's like…"

"Why's that?"

"My family's kind of… I guess something happened a while back, and our family fell off a pedestal or something…" she smiled. "Though I think my brother Alviss got the brunt of it when he got here…" she smiled a little more.

"… Maybe I should have been in Slytherin…"

"Now now." Amarette smiled. "I think it might have been harder on you in that house…" she stated. "I heard… from Alviss… that Slytherin House has a history of being not so fond of muggle-born witches and wizards… it's one reason that your sisters had to get as scary as they did." She said, handing Maurice a pumpkin pasty. He accepted and listened as Amarette explained. "Marcellene and Liliana got a lot of grief for being muggle born. But because there were two of them, they were pretty capable of protecting one another… I heard that when people tried to catch one of them alone, Liliana would just smile… cast a small time curse. But… Marcellene was a little more aggressive."

"That's cause Marci has a temper…" Maurice said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "She doesn't care what people say about her, but… protecting us… her family…" he paused. "She's really protective, is all…"

"Of course." Amarette nodded. "Alviss was much the same… when I came to school last year, anytime someone brought up the Lune Family name and made fun of me for it, Alviss got really mad and he'd tell them off… even got into a couple of fights." She smiled. "But… it just shows that they care, I guess…"

"… I guess…" he heard the door open, noting that Ferina was walking in, a meow coming from her side. Gilbert jumped up onto Maurice's lap, making himself comfortable. "… Gil…"

"Marcellene sent him back with me." Ferina smiled. "He was out playing a hunting game with a couple of the other cats." Gilbert licked the back of his paw at the comment. "Oh and she also asked me to give you this." She handed Maurice a box, the boy accepting it and staring at it before he opened the lid. There were a bunch of cookies inside. "She had a feeling you needed a pick me up."

"… She knew?"

"Hehe, your sister's got quite a wide range of people to check in on you… she's not always going to jump right in and cause trouble, of course… sometimes she will just handle things… in a more orderly fashion."

* * *

Marcellene let go of the Hufflepuff boy's collar, sending him off with a terrified look on his face. She'd made sure to let him know that any harm he caused Maurice would be returned next time, 10 fold. Liliana walked up to her sister, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking into her sister's eyes, seeing that bright purple glow that she had become familiar with. "Marcellene?"

"… Sorry." She shook her head, her eyes returning to normal. "… I almost broke his arm, Liliana… I'm getting angrier and angrier…" she held her arm to herself and leaned against a pillar. "This is getting unsafe…"

"You're fine Marcellene." Liliana held her sister's shoulder, smiling as she always did. "You're just a little upset because of what happened to Maurice, is all… it's okay…"

"… I don't know about that." She sighed. "But… if you say so." She added, looking at her twin and nodding her head. "… Come on, let's get back to the Common Room…"

"Yes ma'am~!" she nodded, grinning wide and linking arms with her twin as they headed back towards the Slytherin Dorms. "Oh, can I have some of those cookies you made?"

"It depends. Are you making tea tonight?"

"Yes yes, I will~!"

"Then alright…" she sighed, adjusting her glasses as her sister dragged her back towards their room. "Make sure you don't set the table on fire."

"Hey, that was one time!" she pouted as they began to laugh a little. "Oh, and what about your boyfriend, are you giving him some?"

"Hey, quiet." Marcellene grumbled. "No one knows except you, Amarette, Ferina, and Maurice… I want it to stay that way."

"Aww, but whyyyy?" Liliana clung to her twin, hugging her around the waist with a bear-like grip, making Marcellene grunt as her sister almost lifted her off the ground. "I want nieces and nephews post haste, sister dear."

"You're also crushing my internal organs, please let go of me…" she wheezed, Liliana letting go with a small apology. "Besides… you know I can't handle being in contact with people well… I either lash out or I freeze up… I don't want to do either of those things, and I'm not even ready to move past kissing…"

"Aww but he knows, and he's trying to help you get past that…"

"… I know that…" Marcellene muttered, Liliana getting off the subject quickly, noting that she'd hit a sore spot.

"Speaking of love, I wanna tell you about what's been happening with me~"

"Sure." Marcellene smiled a little. They sat down to eat their cookies and drink their tea, chatting away until their roommates returned, soon heading off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Marcellene was walking through the corridors, exhausted from having not slept so well. She was worrying about Maurice, and also worrying about her twin's love life. But when she was walking, she almost ran into someone, jumping and looking up, seeing a familiar face. "Oh… Alviss, sorry…" the Ravenclaw Prefect smiled a little.

"Good morning… are you alright?" he asked. "You look tired."

"Worrying about my brother, that's all." She shook her head, trying to be convincing. "Where are you headed? The Great Hall?"

"Yes, but what about you? I know you're not exactly a big fan of breakfast, but you need to eat…"

"I'm fine, I just- gah!" she was now being pulled along by her shoulder, Alviss having made her turn around and ushering her back to the hall.

"Your brother is already there, Amarette was walking with him." He stated, no one paying much mind. This became a regular thing by last year's end, Alviss dragging Marcellene to breakfast. The Slytherin was not much one for eating in the morning but Liliana insisted on her going. When she started skipping, waking up before Liliana to escape her sister, Liliana had to employ some assistance. And in this case, it was the Ravenclaw boy, Alviss. He seemed to know where Marcellene was all the time, and if it was in a girls-only locale, such as the lavatories or the girl's dorms, he would just tell Liliana where her twin had run off to. But before they got to the hall, Alviss pulled her to the side, in a hallway where no one walked. "Are you feeling better?"

"… I don't know what you mean, I'm fi-" she was cut off by Alviss' finger on her lips, looking up at him. "… I lost my temper last night… I came seconds from breaking a Hufflepuff's arm because he knocked Maurice down in the hallway yesterday…"

"There, was that so hard?" he asked, smiling a little. "I know you get annoyed easily by things like this, but you ARE a Prefect… don't go acting like some sort of disciplinary committee." He said, making sure no one was looking before he tilted her chin up, kissing her for a second before pulling away. "I'll see you in class…" he added, walking away quietly, the Slytherin girl spacing out a little and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Man… Why does he always get the better of me?" she asked herself before she went to take a seat in the great hall, only drinking a cup of juice and eating some toast and jam. But she was relatively quiet all morning, and everyone thought she was in a daze, not really doing much of her usual glaring.

* * *

During study period, Marcellene was isolated in the corner of the library, reading through a book that she had to finish for History of Magic class. But soon she heard someone walking towards her, and looked up to see Alviss sitting at the table with her. "You alright?"

"… Fine." She stared, then went back to her book. "Are you going to tell me I'm lying again?"

"No." he replied, staring at her. "Did you eat enough at breakfast?"

"I did." She put her book down, looking up at him. "Are you alright?"

"Just worrying about you, is all." He chuckled. "You always do this to yourself when you worry. You run off and hide in the library, you space out during class, and you don't eat. Don't tell me I have to get dinner to go tonight so we can talk."

"No, you don't," she replied simply. "I just need time to think…" she put her hand on the table, the other hand covering her face. "I… I haven't been feeling so good… so whenever I miss out on sleep I get all messed up and I can't deal with much… I have a much shorter fuse on my temper, and I get all wound up over nothing…" she felt him interlacing their fingers. "… I don't know what's wrong…"

"Stress, maybe?" Alviss asked, feeling Marcellene's grip tighten on his hand. "It's okay, you can take it out on me if you need to…"

"… No." she shook her head. "I-I'm fine… I just…" she bit her lip. "I just need to calm down…"

"If you want me to, I'll sneak you into my dorm."

"No, you don't need to go that far." She just sat there, Alviss keeping their hands together as she calmed down. "… Sorry… I'm keeping you from something…"

"No, you're not." He replied, moving her hand over her face away so she would look up at him. "You need to sleep. You have bags under your eyes." He added, smiling at her a little. "… Hey." He got up from his seat and moved next to her, still holding her hand. "I'm here if you need me…"

"… I know."

"But you still won't want to talk about it?"

"… sorry…"

"No, it's fine… if you need to talk, I'll be here." He leaned in, locking lips with her, the girl's eyes going wide. But she did not pull away. She didn't panic or shake like she might have normally when he did something so suddenly. "… Go back to your dorm and get some sleep."

"… Okay." She smiled a little.

"There's the Marcellene I know." He smiled back, ruffling her hair. "Go on." He stood up and ushered her out of her seat. "I'll see you after your nap…"

"How will you know when I'm awake?"

"I'll know." He said. "Now go on, before I decide to keep you here." He stated, sending her off before he headed out as well, going back to his Prefect duties. But in the hallway, he ran into Maurice, who was walking with Gilbert. "Good afternoon."

"Did you send Marci to her dorm to sleep?"

"… I recommended it."

"Thank you." Maurice said. "Marci would thank you too if she weren't so stubborn."

"Haha, would she? That's nice to hear." He said, Gilbert staring at the Ravenclaw as he talked with the little Hufflepuff. "Is Amarette treating you well?"

"She's nice… but loud…"

"That's Amarette, alright." Alviss smiled. "Well, have a nice day, Maurice."

"You too…" Maurice said, walking off with Gilbert as Alviss continued down the hall. Unknown to either boy, a red-haired Ravenclaw was watching, looking quite upset. Yet again, Alviss was associating with people close to that Slytherin girl… this time he stopped in the hall to talk to the 1st year that was Marcellene's little brother.

"That girl will pay for stealing him from me." She muttered, hurrying off to begin plotting, rushing past a certain grey-striped cat with mint green eyes. The cat watched her before hurrying off towards the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

((Here's Chapter 2, for anyone who's interested.

Hopefully soon I'll get more chapters up. But for now, this is all~

-Winter Cheshire))


End file.
